Deaths
Were you looking for Deaths from the first game, or maybe Deaths from the second game? Jumpscares = Jumpscares are a main mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. They take the place of Deaths, as only one of these events actually causes a Game Over. The rest only impede the player's progress and distract them from the real threat. Every jumpscare in the game can also be viewed in the Extra menu, unlocked after beating Nightmare. Springtrap Springtrap's jumpscares are the only true deaths the player can experience in the game, as he is the only true animatronic wandering Fazbear's Fright. While all of the other animatronics appear as Phantoms and only impair the player's vision or cause their Maintenance Panel to malfunction, being attacked by Springtrap actually gives the player a Game Over. Both of Springtrap's jumpscares consist of him lowering his arm before walking up to the player, with a few minor differences, the most notable being the movement of his ears and mouth during his jumpscare from the right side of The Office, while both stay still in his jumpscare from the left side of The Office. Usually, Springtrap will enter The Office from the door on the left and will attack when the Maintenance Panel is lowered. However, if Springtrap has entered The Office while the Monitor is pulled up, he will move to attack from the right. He will also attack from the right if he enters The Office via the vents that are connected to the right side of the room. It should be noted that unlike the previous two games, when the player is killed, the death screen simply shows text saying Game Over, instead of showing an image of the protagonist after being stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit, possibly implying that Springtrap may have outright killed the player without stuffing them into a suit. When Springtrap jumpscares the player on the right side of The Office on the mobile version, the texture is the same on the left side of The Office. The reason for this change is unknown. Phantom Freddy Phantom Freddy can sometimes be seen limping outside the office window. If the Monitor or Maintenance Panel is left down for too long, Phantom Freddy will suddenly drop to the floor, out of sight. After a few moments, Phantom Freddy will jumpscare the player, causing a ventilation error. In his jumpscare, Phantom Freddy will pop up in front of the player's face. This resembles Chica's jumpscare from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as well as a slower version of Toy Freddy's jumpscare. Unlike these two jumpscares, however, after jumping in front of the player's face, Phantom Freddy's face moves about half a foot forward, and he lingers there for the rest of the jumpscare. Phantom BB Phantom BB can randomly appear on any camera with his face taking up most of the screen. If the player does not either switch cameras fast enough, or close the Monitor fast enough, Phantom BB will appear in The Office and stare at the player for a second or two, before lunging at the player with his mouth stretched wide open. He will also attack if stared at for too long. On later nights, this happens extremely quickly and can be hard to avoid. Phantom Chica Phantom Chica's face can appear on the screen of the arcade cabinet in CAM 07. Once this is seen and the player closes the Monitor, she will appear on the left side of The Office, followed by her stepping ominously toward the player before fading away. The player must pan their view to the left to trigger this jumpscare, however. In the mobile version, once the player sees her face on the arcade machine, the screen will automatically pan over to the jumpscare, giving a very small window of time for the player to escape it on later nights. Phantom Foxy Phantom Foxy will occasionally appear in The Office on the left side, making it hazardous to check the Maintenance Panel. To see him, the player must pull up the Camera System and then turn towards the left side of The Office. He will jumpscare the player in a similar fashion to Foxy's lunge in the second game, before fading away if the player makes eye contact with him. Unlike Foxy's jumpscare, however, he is seen doing the initiating jump, jumps from a different angle, irregularly curves to the left, and the jumpscare ends showing the top of his jaw rather than the interior of the jaw. Phantom Mangle Phantom Mangle can occasionally be seen hanging from the ceiling on CAM 04. If the player fails to switch to another camera before closing the Monitor, Phantom Mangle will appear outside The Office window and make loud, garbled radio static noises while also causing an audio system error. While it doesn't have a jumpscare in the traditional sense, the sudden loud noise can be as startling to the player as any other jumpscare. Phantom Puppet On occasion, Phantom Puppet can be seen standing in the hall on CAM 08, though its model in the camera feed resembles the original Puppet from the second game. If the player does not switch cameras before lowering the Monitor, Phantom Puppet will appear in The Office, right up in the player's face for roughly 18 seconds. While it is there, the player cannot access the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel until it leaves, making the player vulnerable to Springtrap and the other phantom animatronics. Although it does not actually have a true jumpscare, it emits a loud, static-like noise when entering The Office, which could possibly startle an unsuspecting player (similar to Phantom Mangle). Audio Warning: Loud! The sound heard during a jumpscare. The garbled, static-like noise emitted by Phantom Mangle (while it isn't an actual jumpscare, it is loud, and can startle any unsuspecting players). The sound emitted by Phantom Puppet when it enters The Office (while it isn't an actual jumpscare, it is loud, and can startle any unsuspecting players). Trivia *The phantom animatronic's jumpscares are the only jumpscares in the series that don't end the player's night. *Along with BB from the second game, Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet are the only antagonists that don't have a jumpscare, but can still negatively affect the player's chances of survival. **While lacking the jumpscare, Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet are the only two phantoms not to cause the screen to end with flashing white. *All phantom animatronic jumpscares end in the screen flashing white. *On some nights, it is possible for a phantom animatronic to immediately jumpscare the player right after they start the night. *Although the phantom animatronics can be around The Office at the same time, their jumpscares can only take place one at a time. *Rarely, on the mobile version, Phantom Chica is able to kill the player. |-|Gallery = SpringtrapJumpscareFromRight.gif|Springtrap attacking the player from the right side of The Office (click to animate). PhantomChicaJumpscare.gif|Phantom Chica jumpscaring the player (click to animate). PhantomFreddyJumpscare.gif|Phantom Freddy jumpscaring the player (click to animate). PhantomFoxyJumpscare.gif|Phantom Foxy jumpscaring the player (click to animate). PhantomBBJumpscare.gif|Phantom BB jumpscaring the player (click to animate). Puppetlookingatyou.gif|Phaantom Puppet blocking the player's view. While it isn't an actual jumpscare, it is loud, and can startle any unsuspecting players (click to animate). Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Game Mechanics